When Worlds Combine, a Ninjago Tribute
by dogcake
Summary: Two girls are casually sipping some Starbucks, when a portal opens and the Ninjago characters smash into the ground. What will happen next? And will they ever return to Ninjago? And what will become of their new friends?
1. Chapter 1 Into Another World

Lloyd's POV  
The alarm went off in the bounty, and we all rushed to the control room. "Garmadon trouble" nya stated. Ugh i don't want to have to fight my father! We all nodded and left, Nya followed in her exo suit and sensei came too. My dad was having the serpentine attack Jamonikai. What could he possibly have to gain? And what was he going to do with his mega weapon? We reached the small mountain side village where the snakes terrorized the people, but where was my dad? We all quickly started beating up snakes. It didnt take much, my dad had only sent maybe twenty snakes. He must be planning something huge. "Hello, ninja" i heard my dad say.  
Garmadon's POV  
The ninja, the girl, my brother and son, all turned and looked at me when i talked. I grinned evilly and gripped my mega weapon in my hands. "What ever you are planning, dont do it dad!" Lloyd yelled. As much as i didnt want to, i had to. "Its to late son!" I said. I held the mega weapon tightly, and began. "Mega weapon! I wish to send the ninja away! Far into another world!" I commanded. A vortex ripped open, and was sucking them in. I jumped behind a rock so i wouldnt be sucked too. I heard their yells as they were sucked in. Oh this was too easy. I glanced over to the side of the rock, and the only one left was the red one. He gave me a dirty look before he was sucked in too. "Dad!" I heard Lloyd cry out. I looked to my right and he was holding onto a tree. No wait! I didnt want him to be sucked in too! "Lloyd!" I called out. I had to get him. I ran out from behind the rock and could instantly feel the violent vacuums power. I ran over towards lloyd. "I cant hold on!" He yelled. His hand slipped, but right as it did i grabbed him. I held onto the tree with my other two arms. "Dont let go!" Lloyd said. "I would never" i told him, but i could feel the tree de-rooting. Lloyd started slipping from my grasp, and i had to make a choice. Drop the mega weapon for my son, or let him be sucked in to his possible doom. I dropped the mega weapon to the ground, and it started sliding towards the vortex, but got caught behind a rock. I held onto lloyd with my remaining hand, and also felt the tree becoming weaker. "Hold on Lloyd!" I said to him knowing the tree wouldnt last much longer. He nodded. Boy did i really screw up this plan! And now it may cost me not only my son's life, but mine as well. The tree's roots snapped and we were sucked in. I held onto my son as best i could as we fell through the worm hole. I could feel him clinging onto my own arm as well. He pulled me by the arm bringing me closer. We both closed our eyes afraid of what would be next. I felt the tension of the worm hole ease, and then felt a falling sensation. I opened my eyes, and saw that Lloyd and I were falling straight towards the ground, and we were already high up in the air. "Aaaaaaah!" We both yelled on the way down. We smashed into some asphalt and everything went black.  
Webchow's a.k.a Amanda's POV  
I sat on the bench with my friend Alyssa, enjoying our mocha frappe's when all of a sudden a bright bluish purplish light came from the sky. "What is that?" Alyssa asked. Then a figure, two figures, three four five figures no wait, six figures came tumbling down from the sky, all yelling. They crashed down onto the ground in front of us. "Are those.. " Alyssa started. "The ninja, sensei, and Nya!" I finished. Kai stood up and rubbed his head. Cole followed. "Uuuuhh.." Cole moaned a little. "Are you hurt!?" Alyssa asked him worridly. "a bit.." Cole said. Then Jay, and Nya stood up, followed by sensei Wu who propped himself up with his bamboo stick. Zane stood up, he seemed fine. Well, he was an awesome nindroid, so the impact probably didnt hurt him to bad. "Are you guys okay!?" I asked. "My head hurts.." Kai moaned. Alyssa lead Cole towards the bench and had him sit down. "Why does the world seem so.. Different?" Jay asked. "Probably because you're not in Ninjago, and you're in the real world" i answered. He sat down next to Cole, the others followed. "What..?" Jay asked. "You guys just fell and hurt your selves pretty bad, i'll explain it later, but maybe we should take you to my house and make sure everything's okay, my parents are on some cruise for a few months anyways" i said. "Yea, and dont worry, we'll make sure everything is peachy!" Alyssa said. "We appreciate it" sensei said. Then a noise came from the swirly thing in the sky above. It looked like it got even higher or something. Then two more figures came tumbling down, yelling "aaaaaah!" The whole way down. The vortex closed behind him them. Then i watched as Garmadon fell face first into the road, and Lloyd landed on top of him. Oooh thats gotta hurt! Lloyd got up and held his head. "That really hurt.." He groaned. "Garmadon!" I exclaimed. What can i say? I love me some Garmadon! I ran over to him and picked him up while Lloyd sat down on the bench. Garmadon seemed unconscious, so i dragged him to the bench, where there was no more room, and just leaned him against it. "Whats he doing here!? Its all his fault we're here!" Kai yelled. "Well what ever happened he fell in too" alyssa said. "He was trying to keep me from falling into the vortex, but the tree wasnt strong enough and we fell through" lloyd said. "Tell us the story" alyssa said. "Well, we were fighting some snakes, and my dad used the mega weapon and wished for us to go to another world" lloyd explained. "And thanks to that idiot, we're all stuck here!" Kai exclaimed. "Hey! You watch it!" I scolded him. He gave me a 'what did i do!?' Look. "Then he tried to keep me from falling in by grabbing my arm, and a tree, but the tree ripped out of the ground and we were sucked in" lloyd said. "Okay, im in pain, from impact, so can we maybe get somewhere where we can rest?" Cole asked. "Of coarse!" Alyssa said. She stood up. "Come on, we'll go to Amanda's house" she said. The other ninja shrugged and followed, nya and sensei right behind. I picked up garmadon and held him over my shoulder. "Aw come on! Dont bring him!" Kai said. Sensei whacked him on the head with his staff. "Ow ow ow! As if my head didnt already hurt enough!" Kai said. "Then hush!" Sensei said. "Alright alright.." Kai said. "So can you explain to us how this world works and how you already know us?" Jay asked. "Long story but okay" i sighed. The whole way home Alyssa and I explained how they were on tv, were produced by lego, how they are toys that little kids probably stick in their noses, how we lived on Earth and not in Ninjago, and the entire time, random people stopped and stared. We arrived back at my place, where i lead them to my basement where a tv and a long couch sat. "This is nice" Jay said. "Oh look, air hockey!" Kai said. "Im gonna get some ice packs, be right back" alyssa said and ran upstairs to my kitchen. I still had Garmadon draped over my shoulder when i felt him move a little. I lied him down on the couch, and he slowly opened his eyes. The others were lying on the opposite side of the couch with their eyes closed so they could rest or something. Garmadon groaned and rubbed his head. "Where.. Where am i?" He asked. "My house... You're awake!" I exclaimed and then glomped him. "What are you doing!?" He asked, the others looked over at us. Alyssa walked down stairs with an arm full if ice packs. She handed one to Cole first than everyone else. "He woke up?" She asked me. "Mhm!" I said still hugging him. "Again, what are you doing!?" He asked me once more. "Hugging you!" I said. "Why!?" He asked. "Because i love you, and you're garmadon! My garmadon! And im obsessed with you!" I said. "Well stop it! it hurts!" He said. I let him go and he sat back on the couch. "What do you mean it hurts? Im barely squeezing you! I could squeeze much much harder than that!" I said. "No im not saying because you're squeezing! Im saying because everything hurts!" He said. "Probably from smashing into the ground" i said. "You think!?" He asked rhetorically. "Yea, by the way, nice going smart one!" Said Kai sarcastically. Garmadon just gave him a death stare. "If you two are going to fight, im moving one of you" i said. "He started it!" Garmadon said. "Oh right, because im the moron who opened the vortex in the first place!" Kai yelled. "Well maybe, if i didnt have stupid ninja in my way i wouldnt have to do that stuff!" Garmadon argued. "And maybe if you weren't such a cold hearted evil monster we wouldnt have to kick your pathetic butt all the time!" Kai yelled. Garmadon looked hurt a little but shielded it right away. "Well maybe! If you werent so annoying... i could come up with better come back!" Garmadon yelled. "Oh please, you're just an idiot! You cant even be a good father!" Kai said. Oooh, shiz just got serious. Garmadon looked angrier now. "You think i dont try!? Why dont you see what its like having your family torn away from you!" Garmadon yelled. "Kai!" Nya yelled at him. "What!?" Kai replied. "We are not getting into that topic! Now stop arguing!" Nya scolded. Kai folded his arms and pouted like a child. Sensei sighed in annoyance. "If there is any more fighting, you'll be in trouble" i said. "Now.. Whos hungry!?" Alyssa asked. "Uh i am!" Cole said. "Okay, taking orders, what do you want. And garmadon, sorry, no condensed eagle on the menu." I said. "Well i dont need your food, in fact, why am i here? Its not like im wanted!" He said. "Well i want you here, and because you all just fell down from the sky and are hurt. and where else could you possibly go with out the FBI probing you, and dissecting you to see if you're an alien?" I said. "She's got a point there" alyssa backed me up. garmadon leaned back in defeat "Im gonna make some mini cheese burgers then, shouldnt take long." I said. "And i'll be helping, so. No fighting. Understand?" Alyssa asked them. "Yea yea yea" kai said. Alyssa shook her head and we headed upstairs to make some miniaturized cheese burgers  
Jay's POV  
As soon as they went upstairs, kai gave garmadon a death glare. Garmadon returned the favor with his own death glare. "Idiot.." Kai mumbled. You could practically see steam coming from Garmadon's head. "You know what? I dont need this" garmadon said. He stood up and stormed off towards the stairs. "It would not be wise brother" sensei said. "Who cares!? Im leaving, its not like you guys would care if anything happened to me!" He said and walked up the stairs. Sensei sighed. "I would.." Lloyd mumbled. Kai rolled his eyes. "Good riddance.." He said under his breathe.  
Garmadon's POV  
Im out of here. I dont know these two girls, although one seemed strangely fond of me. I hate these ninja, and i am not in the mood to start an argument with the red one, or kai. I peeked out the window and saw the two girls flipping some patties and on a grill. My stomach growled but i ignored it and slipped out the front door. Yea sure my whole body ached from impact earlier, but i didnt need to be here anymore. I dont need them and they dont need me. I walked into the streets of the neighborhood. I have no idea where i am, or where im going. But a way back to ninjago would be nice. A few kids were running around outside, and were not looking where they were going. One ran into me and screamed right away. "Aaaah monster!" He yelled. I wasnt in the mood for this. Then some lady came outside. "What is it danny?" She asked. The kid pointed towards me, which i had stopped walking when he bumped into me. The women shrieked a little, and grabbed a baseball bat from the porch. She ran right towards me. "Oh crap.." I said. "Get away from my son you hideous creature!" She yelled swinging the bat at me. I ran away but she chased me. She was pretty fast for some random old lady. "You ugly beast! Get out of here before i call animal control!" She yelled. Her words hurt, but i hid it like i always do. "Stop chasing me!" I ordered, still running. "Eep! the creature can talk!" she yelled. i kept running, But of coarse, still being messed up from earlier, i tripped on something and flew forward. i landed on my chest with a thud. She caught up to me, and i turned to my back. She held the base ball bat high above her, and swung it down, and i shielded my face with my arm, ready for the worst. But before it could hit me, something, or rather some one, pushed her away. "No! No one hurts my garmadon!" I turned over and saw the girl who had hugged me earlier. I sighed with relief. "Is that your.. Dog or something? Its disgusting! Get it out if here!" The lady said and started walking away. Hurtful.. "Butt nugget.." The girl mumbled. She held out her arm offering to help me up. "You okay?" She asked as i grabbed her hand. She pulled me up. "Yea what ever" i said and started walking away. "And where do you think you're going?" She asked. "Home" i said. "And you think you can find a way back? And survive in the real world? You couldnt even survive that lady, although she does have a problem and is actually a little crazy.." She said. "Well thanks for the concern or what ever, but im fine" i said. "And where do you plan on staying?" She asked. I stopped walking. Where was i going to go? "Exactly. You're staying with us, i have a trundle bed so you dont have to rest near kai" she said. "And we have mini cheese burgers!" She offered. "Fine! But im doing it because i want to, not because you told me to" i said. "Riiiight. Well lets go back then" she said. we made our way back to her house, and the whole time i wondered 'am i ever going to get back to ninjago?'

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
Amanda: we hope you guys enjoy this!  
Alyssa: yea! and this is what happens when Garmadon comes up with another stupid plan!  
Amanda: but he's not stupid! HE'S MINE!  
Alyssa: well, we'll just see about that in the story, WONT WE?!  
Amanda: well then we will! ...lets start writing this bad boy!  
Alyssa: :( sorry about that audience  
Amanda: ... well byee! and enjoy! ^-^


	2. Chapter 2 Super Smash Snake Attack

Amanda's POV  
I walked back home with Garmadon. He was unusually quiet for some reason, probably lost in thought. We got back to my house and we walked through the front door. We walked down the stairs, where everyone was eating their mini cheese burgers. "Oh look, the dork lord returns" kai said. Sensei whacked him on the head again. "Ow!" Kai said. Garmadon just shook his head in annoyance. "Kai lay off" i said. "We must find a way to get back" zane stated. "Yea, zane's right, who knows what the serpentine are doing back in Ninjago!" Jay said. "You want a cheese burger garmadon?" I asked him handing him a mini cheese burger. "No" he said swiping it from my hands any ways. I giggled as he took a bite. Is this guy awesome or what? There was one cheeseburger left on the plate that use to have them stacked in a huge pile. Both Alyssa and Cole reached for it at the same time. Cole ended up putting his hand on Alyssa's hand. They both blushed and pulled their arms away. "Alyssa can you come here?" I said pulling her over. "YOU'VE GOT A CRUSH!" I teased her. "Shut up!" She said embarrassed "Heheh, cole has a crush" lloyd chuckled. "I sense that is true" zane confirmed. "Guys!" Cole said embarrassed.  
Alyssa's POV  
After Web ran out after Garmadon I went down and served the others food. "Where is Amanda?" Zane asked as i handed him a burger. I though for a minute and said, "Three... Two... One..." and pointed to the door. At that moment Amanda came down dragging Garmadon. Kai made another joke, which I just rolled my eyes to. Soon we were all eating and things were calm. I ate two burgers, but i was still hungry. No one seemed to notices though. Jay was chatting with Zane, Nya, Lloyd, and Sensei while Web was trying to stop Garmadon and Kai from fighting AGAIN! There was one left so I reached for it and, although i didn't realize, Cole reached for it too. I grabbed the burger and Cole put his hand on mine. He blushed and i'm pretty sure i did too. We pulled your hands away at the same time, but i for some reason didn't let go of of the cheeseburger, which made it a little less awkward. Unfortunately everyone was staring now. "Alyssa can you come here." said Web. She pulled me to the side. "YOU'VE GOT A CRUSH!" she teased. "Shut up!" I said. I looked over and i think the guys were teasing Cole too. He looked just as nervous as i did, which made me blush. At that moment he looked over and we smiled when our eyes met. Just then the ground started shaking. "The ground moves, I fear unnatural causes." Web and I fangirled for a moment then we went to see what was happening.  
Garmadons POV  
The ground shook, or something shook anyways. After the two girls laughed at something they said, they got more serious. "Come on, lets see what that was!" The one girl, Alyssa i think, said. They all ran upstairs, but i remained in my spot. The one other girl, Amanda i think, turned back around when everyone was gone. "Come on garmadon" she said cheerfully. "No" i said quickly. "Dont start that with me mr. Grumpy pants, and lets go" she said grabbing my arm and dragging me upstairs. We ran out the front door and stood behind the ninja, lloyd, wu, Alyssa, and Kai's sister, mya or something. A huge portal opened, much like the one we first fell through. "Get ready guys" cole said. They all took a fighting stance. Then, the whole serpentine army came running through with their weapons and what not. Every one quickly dove into battle. I just stood there. Obviously they had come to bring me back! ...right? I watched as a snake took Alyssa, when she wasnt looking. Then some one tapped my shoulder. I turned around and skales was there. Before i could say anything, he whacked me in the face with his staff! "What the heck!?" I yelled grabbing my face in pain. "Hehe, bye bye, Garmadon" he said. Then a bunch of snakes came over and surrounded me. Skalidor, the constrictai general, bounded me up so i couldnt move. Accidus had the other girl, Alyssa with him. They jumped through the portal, and retreated. What was the whole point of this? "NOBODY HURTS MY GARMADON!" Amanda yelled noticing me being squeezed my Skalidor. "AND NOBODY SQUEEZES HIM BUT ME!" She exclaimed and ran after us. "Hold on Alyssa!" Cole shouted to the girl that Accidus had. Skalidor started to squeeze tighter. So tight i couldnt breathe. I struggled for a breathe but i couldnt get one. "LET GO OFF HIM BEFORE I RIP YOUR HEART OUT AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT!" Amanda threatened them. Whoa, violent. Did not expect that from a girl. The snake loosened his grip a little so i could finally breathe. I gasped for air, filling my lungs. The snakes jumped onto some snake vehicle and drove off with me and Alyssa captive. "What are you doing skales!?" I questioned. "Sssimple, getting rid of you! Im sssick of being your right hand man, when i should be the one in charge of the ssserpentine" he hissed. "Well let me go!" I demanded squirming in the constrictai's grip. "Meh, i dont think sso. But why dont we make this eassier, and kill you right now" skales said. I just struggled in skalidors grip some more, but it was useless. Skales grabbed a sword from where ever he got it from, and held it to my throat. "Sssay goodbye" he said. I gulped. Then someone kicked him out of the way. "I said. LET. HIM. GO!" Amanda yelled at skalidor, with more anger and fury than anyone i had ever seen before. She scared him good, he let go and jumped off the truck. And of coarse she hugged me. Seriously? "Are you alright!?" She asked worriedly. "Yea yea, im fine" i said pushing away from her. We jumped down from the moving vehicle. I saw Cole and Alyssa jump down from a second vehicle as well.  
Cole's POV  
I was angered by these snakes, no where near as angry as Amanda, whoa! Seriously, if i learned one thing from her, its to never mess with garmadon while shes around. Never. I jumped onto a snake vehicle where Alyssa was being held. I saw Accidus was still holding her. "Let her go!" I demanded. "Make me" he said. I spinjitzued into him  
And knocked him over, forcing him to let go of Alyssa. She tumbled over a bit but got back on her feet. I punched and kicked Accidus, and then i jumped off with Alyssa. "You okay?" I asked. "Im fine now" she said. I saw Amanda jump off of another snake vehicle with Garmadon. Seriously, why does she like him so much? Is she crazy? Oh well, i saved Alyssa and thats all that matters! We ran back through the portal and it closed behind us. "Phew that was close" Amanda said. "Are you alright Alyssa?" I asked. "Im fine" she said. "Well thats good" i said. "Lets go back" Amanda said. "Its getting late anyways" Alyssa said. We walked back to her house, and i was surprised that Garmadon didny argue back or anything. But i ignored it. Okay, well, im walking right next to Alyssa, maybe i can make a move.. I reached for her hand and grabbed it. She looked at me and blushed. I smiled at her and she smiled back. We walked back inside, and Garmadon and Amanda went upstairs for some reason. The rest of us went to the basement. "Well that was interesting.." Jay said. "You guys realize That portal may have been our only way back" zane said. "We will find a way back, but if we dont find it soon. Ninjago is in grave danger" sensei said.  
Garmadons POV  
We walked back to Amanda's house. The sun was already setting outside and it was getting some what cold. We walked inside and i was going to go downstairs, but Amanda tugged on my arm a little signaling me to follow. I did so, not really interested with arguing or anything. My sides hurt to much from skalidor, and my head hurts from skales whacking me with his staff. They're so getting punished when i get back. I Walked upstairs this time, and walked into a purple room. "Well, this is my room, lemme pull out the other part of my bed out" she said. She grabbed the bottom part of her bed and pulled it out like a drawer where there was a mattress. "There we go, now you wont have to sleep with the ninja or anything" she said. I walked over and sat down on the smaller mattress. "Oh you can have my bed. I'll sleep in the little one, you get the more comfortable bed with the heated mattress and all the extra pillows and fuzzy blankets and stuff" she said. Well, i do like heated mattresses. She was being unusually kind to a guy like me. "Why are you being so nice when im so.. Evil?" I asked curiously. "Because you're garmadon and i wuv your guts." She said. "But how?" I asked her some more. "Well... I mean.. Everyone sees you as a jerky butt nugget, but thats not how i see you. I know you cant control the evil, or what it makes you do. I still see good deep down that is over powered by the evil. And you know what else?" She asked. "What?" I asked. "Someone clearly dumped a bucket of awesome sauce all over you" she said, and lightly punched my shoulder. I couldnt help but smile the tiniest bit. Even dark lords need someone to understand them. I stood up and sat on the bigger bed. "Are you already going to sleep?" She asked. "Well what else is there to do?" I asked. "Hm... Oh i know!" She said. She pressed a button on a little indigo plastic box thing and an orange light lit up. She turned on an old looking tv, and the screen said 'press start'. She grabbed a few controllers things and handed one to me. She pressed a button on her controller and the screen switched to another. "Ready for a little smash bros melee on my game cube?" She asked. "How do we play?" I asked her. "Well, chances are no matter how good you are, you wont beat me, but i'll teach you along the way" she said. "Is that a challenge?" I questioned. "Heck yea it is" she said. "And i plan on beating your butt!" She said. "Oh do you now?" I asked sarcastically. "Yep. Now select a character. Im pikachu!" She said cheer fully. "How about that big spiky guy?" I asked. "Bowser? Yea sure" she said. We selected our character and begin a very long night of gaming. "You're going down!" She said. "Ha! Im a giant monster and you're a yellow rat! Good luck with that!" I snickered. "Oh really?" She said, and then her yellow thing knocked my guy over the edge. "Cheat!" I accused. "Not cheat, just pure awesomeness" she said. And that is how the whole night went.

A/N  
Alyssa: whats going to happen next? what will we do? will they ever get home? why do i ask so many questions?!  
Amanda:... ANY WAYS! we hope you guys enjoyed! .. last part will be up soon! ^-^


	3. Chapter 3 Pancakes, Tea, and Going Home

Garmadon's POV  
I woke up the next morning under a blanket, and the mattress was extra warm. I turned to my side and saw Amanda sitting there with her controller still in her hands. I guess we fell asleep while playing video games. I didnt feel like getting up. The bed was to comfortable and warm. She had turned on the heated mattress last night and wrapped a really soft blanket around us while we were playing the game. She had beat me.. Alot.. But i did win a few times. I turned to my side to get more comfortable, but she woke up when i did. She opened her eyes and yawned. "Good morning garmadon" she said sleepily. "Did you sleep good?" She asked. "Yea" i answered simply. She got up and out of the bed. She stretched her arms and then yawned again. "Still tired?" She asked me. "Mhm" i said tiredly turning onto my other side. "Well sleep as long as you want, ima go make some pancakes" she said. She picked up the game controllers and set them on top of the tv, then turned off the tv and game cube. "Come downstairs if you get hungry" she said. "What ever" i said wrapping myself up in more blankets. She smiled at me and went downstairs. I lied there half asleep, and then eventually did fall back to sleep.  
Amanda's POV  
He's so cute when he's sleepy. I walked downstairs to make some pancakes. I grabbed the pancake stuff from the cupboard, and a bag of m&m's. what? I like m&m's in my pancakes. It makes them chocolatey and turns some of it a rainbow color. I poured everything into a bowl and mixed it together, then put it on a pan. I turned on the stove so my pancakes could cook. I flipped them and let them cook on the other side. Eventually i had a plate stacked with a huge tower of pancakes. Mmm yummy! I set the plate down in the dining room table. We could use the regular table in the kitchen, but theres only four chairs there, and this table has ten, which is exactly enough. I walked into the basement. Everyone was awake, and Alyssa had slept down there next to Cole. They're so cute together. "Good morning guys, i made m&m pancakes" i said. "Wait, pancakes with candy in them?" Lloyd asked. "Yep" i answered. "I want some!" He said racing over. The others walked over too and we walked upstairs. We sat at the table and dug in. "Where is my dad?" Lloyd asked in between bites. "Upstairs sleeping"'i answered. "What were you guys doing last night?" Alyssa asked. "Gaming" i answered her. "Oh that makes sense, i heard yelling saying, you were going down, and, kiss my grandmothers butt" Jay said. "Uh.. Yea.." I said. "You're a competitive gamer?" Zane asked. "Yea pretty much. If theres anyone to play with, most of my friends suck at video games" i answered. "So who was winning most of the time?" Lloyd asked. "Me duh! He barely won anything, i had to let him win a few times. i felt bad" i said. "Well all he ever does is go around shooting people in games" kai said. "No actually he was pretty good for just learning how the game worked and stuff" i said. We continued eating our pancakes, until we were full. "I want. One more. But to full" lloyd said reaching for a pancake and then giving up and leaning back in his chair. "Awesome pancakes" Cole complemented. "Thanks bro" i said. "I would agree" Zane said. "Pretty good" Said kai. "Thanks guys, but really. They're just instant pancake powder with m&m's in them" i admitted. "They're still good" Nya said. "And we thank you for them" sensei said. "Well thanks guys" i said. "Hey Jay. Betcha i can beat you at air hockey" kai challenged Jay. "I bet i can beat you even.. Harder.." Jay said. "Its on" Kai said. "Oh you know its on, and im, gonna win!" Jay said confidentially. "Lets go. Right now" kai challenged. "Okay lets go then" Jay said. They both raced downstairs to where my hockey table was. "Not missing this" Lloyd said. He, Nya, and Zane got up and followed kai and Jay downstairs. "Well.. While we're still here, lets discuss how we're getting back to Ninjago" Cole said. "As much as i dont want you guys to leave because i love you all so much. You're right, who knows what the serpentine are doing back in Ninjago" i agreed. "But the longer we are here, the more danger Ninjago is in" Sensei said. Alyssa sighed and pulled something out of her pocket. She slid it across the table where Sense Wu sat. "What is this?" Sensei questioned picking up a jar with a liquid in it. "Travelers tea that i took when i was kidnapped" she answered. "Why didnt you tell us you had this?" Sensei asked. "Well.. I didnt want you guys to leave. You're all my best friends, even if we have known you for only a day and a half" Alyssa said. "That is understandable." Sensei said. "Hey Alyssa?" Cole said. "What?" Alyssa asked. "What if you guys came with us?" Cole asked. "Really?!" Both Alyssa and i said in unison. "Well yea.. As long as sensei agrees" Cole said. We all turned and looked at Sensei awaiting his answer. "Well, because you took us in. I will agree to that" sensei said. Alyssa Cole and I all looked at each other with excitement. Alyssa and i jumped up and hugged each other. "Oh my glob I cant believe it!" I exclaimed. "I know right!?" She said excitedly. Cole joined in on our fangirling hug. "Its going to be great having you guys there" he said as we pulled him into the hug. "Whats with all the noise?!" Garmadon asked. I guess he came downstairs while we were celebrating. I ran over and glomped him with so much force we fell to the ground, but i was to happy to care. "We're going home with you guys!" I exclaimed happily. "And?" He questioned like this was no big deal. "And!? And i get to see you when ever i want!" I exclaimed hugging him more tightly. "Oh joy" he said sarcastically. "We can play more video games and i can hug you, and I can hang out with you forever!" I said excitedly. "How does this benefit me?" He asked. "Everybody needs a friend" i answered him. I stood up, and pulled him by the arm to stand him up. The others came running upstairs. "What was that thud?" Lloyd asked. "Oh.. We fell down when we hugged" i said. "Why is everyone so excited?" Zane asked. "We're going home, and these two are coming as well" sensei answered him. "So they're going to be staying on the bounty with us?" Nya asked. "Yea!" Alyssa said excitedly. "Well i'll probably live with Garmadon, where ever Garmadon's live, but i'll visit all the time! We would have to anyways with the whole conflict anyways" i said. "Wait, you're evil?" Jay questioned. I laughed. "Yea right! I cant pull that off! I probably could, but do i really look that intimidating? Haha no! Im just hanging out with him, not helping him take over!" I explained. "Oh that makes more sense actually.." Jay said. "Just as long as you dont bring him over" kai said. "Of coarse not.. By the way, where do you live?" I asked Garmadon. "I... I dont really have a home. I kinda just go where i can to sleep, currently i sleep at Ouroborus, but I wont much longer after yesterdays events" he explained. "I kinda figured that.. I'll bring some blankets and put them in my turtle back pack so we can use those" i offered. "Well, what are we waiting for? Get your stuff and lets go!" Alyssa said. I ran upstairs, emptied my backpack, through a few blankets in it, and ran downstairs. I opened the cupboards, and threw in some oreo packages, a pack extra cheddar gold fish, a box of cheezits, and a few other things, then i grabbed a bunch of water bottles from the fridge and threw them in my backpack as well. I zipped it up, and met back up with everyone. I stood next to Garmadon and slung my backpack over my shoulder. "A turtle back pack?" Cole questioned. "Of coarse!" I confirmed. "Everyone ready?" Kai asked. "Ready" we all said in unison. Sensei walked outside, and lit some fire. He poured the tea into a ring around the fire like he did in the show. "Go before it closes" sensei said as a portal opened. We all quickly ran through it, and sensei followed behind. Then the portal closed. "Home sweet home!" Jay exclaimed. "It is great to be back" zane said. We had landed over by Kai's old blacksmith shop, Four Weapons. We scared a few rice farmers but they were mostly scared by Garmadon. I looked over at Alyssa, and she was now a lego. I looked at my hands and I was too. "We're lego.." Alyssa said. "... COOL!" I exclaimed. "Shall we head home?" Zane asked. "Yea that may be a good idea" Nya said. "Well then i'll see you guys later! Bye!" I said. They waved goodbye and walked back towards Ninjago city. "Ready Garmadon?" I asked. "To go back to Ouroborus and punish those snakes for yesterday? Yes. Very ready" he said cracking his knuckles, eager to beat them all to a pulp. Yep, thats my Garmadon all right. "Dont think im not joining in on this, nobody touches my Garmadon and gets away with it!" I said as we walked towards Ouroborus. "You're weird" he said. "Forever and always" i said. "You know.. You're not so bad.. I guess." He said. "And we already know that I love you to death, so why state that?" I asked rhetorically. "Lets just beat up some snakes" he said. "Ready when you are" i agreed.  
Cole's POV  
We made our way back to the bounty, the whole way i held hands with Alyssa. "I cant wait to see the bounty in person" she said. "You'll love it" i told her. "I know i will" she said. "And Nya can share her room with you" Kai said. "Of coarse, it will be nice finally having another girl on board" Nya said. "Just be prepared for what is to come." Sensei said. And we continued walking back, me and Alyssa still holding hands.  
THE END!

A/N  
Amanda: aw.. its over..  
Alyssa: and it was a happy ending right?  
Amanda:... you helped write it you should know..  
Alyssa:.. good. thanks for reading everyone  
Amanda: this is Amanda  
Alyssa: and this is Alyssa  
both: and this is us, signing off this story, for the last time. and remember.. NINJAGOOOOOOO!


End file.
